


Understanding your position as King

by free_cookiesx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Villain Wilbur Soot, i honestly did not expect it to be this long, just a little character study !!, wilbur blows everything up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_cookiesx/pseuds/free_cookiesx
Summary: Wilbur laughed a broken, joyless laugh, uttering his final words to L'Manberg."I'm so cold."Poor George, poor George // Can't help he was born a King
Relationships: None, Screw You - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Understanding your position as King

**Author's Note:**

> if this breaks anyone's boundaries, please let me know!!
> 
> special thank you to elena my beautiful beta ily <3

Wilbur Soot was a man of a high calibre. He'd proven time and time again that he rightfully deserved to be in a position of leadership such as the one of the President of L'Manberg. He was fully convinced that he would absolutely be granted the position, he was the founder and the leading general in the war. It was almost a given for him to be elected President, with Tommy at his right hand and maybe even Tubbo at his left. Sure, there were a few bumps in the road, a few stabs in the back, a few deaths along the way- but they were all temporary! There was no reason why he couldn't be an amazing leader and keep L'Manberg safe. 

Of course, someone else  _ always _ had other plans. 

Wilbur knew Niki's campaign was a joke. Or, rather, not something to be taken seriously. The day before the election Niki had even wondered to him if she was fit for the position, if she really wanted the level of stress of leading a country, if she really wanted to lead a country that rightfully belonged to him, that he  _ deserved _ to rule. Or something to that extent. She confided in him about her fears for the country, about how she wasn't sure if she was fit to oversee it in the first place. Wilbur told her that she could always drop out of the running and she had the  _ audacity _ to laugh at him, as if it was nothing but a joke. She shook her head and waved it off. She couldn't stop her campaign, she said. She had already gone so far. She made sure to give him a reassurance that if he won, she would give him her support. It didn't really matter anyways, third parties never won. That wasn't enough. Wilbur needed her rivalry  _ gone _ , even if she didn't take it seriously. 

Wilbur knew Quackity's campaign was only made to oppose him. Quackity had a habit of turning things into a conflict, of keeping a persistent battle going. He never backed down from his little escapade, his invasion of Wilbur's territory. He was trying to carve a space for himself, a little solace for himself and his friend. Quackity was opposing WIlbur and claiming the land that he fought and bled and died for, what made him think that he could waltz right on in and take the land that was so rightfully his? Who was he to defy Wilbur in such a way? He didn't know how to run a country, didn't know how to lead people. He would never be a good leader. Quackity was nothing like Wilbur. 

Wilbur knew Schlatt's campaign was an enigma. He crafted it to be so, he made it in a way that people would never know what he was planning and that everyone would treat it as a throwaway. But Wilbur had a history with Schaltt. Wilbur wasn't stupid. Schlatt was planning something, he knew it. He didn't know anything about what Schlatt's plans were, but Wilbur knew that there was something. He had considered confronting him about it, a while ago, when this was all still up in the air. Schlatt had tossed around the idea of him running a joke campaign, and Wilbur had turned around in a needlessly elaborate fashion and gave him a look. Schlatt had given him one right back, even throwing in a wink. He had the same look in his eyes when Wilbur was drowning, drowning,  _ drowning _ , and Schlatt had done nothing and left him to drown and try and find his way  _ out _ of that world and- He couldn't let Schlatt become president. He just- couldn't. If it was up to him, Schlatt wouldn't have been able to do anything in the first place. Wilbur would have shot him down as soon as the idea of him running was brought up, and that would have been the end of it. 

The voting polls opened, and Wilbur couldn't help like he'd made a grand mistake. A sinking, frothing rage was settling deep in his stomach, numb and freezing and spreading throughout his entire body. He couldn't let anyone else get the presidency. There was no way. No one would be able to lead his country better than he did, no one would be able to defend it as well as he did, he deserved this Presidency, he  _ deserved _ this. 

In his defense, he thought he had won for a second there. The votes were in his favour- he was the most popular candidate! He was one of the main characters! He really didn't think that he would lose the election after all, no, he knew that he and Tommy would be able to pull through on this one thing. He knew that he would be able to keep his position easily, even if the votes were semi-split between the two parties. He was popular! Good looking! Smart! People wanted to vote for him! The results were posted and Wilbur grinned like a madman. He had done it- he'd won! But his celebration was cut short when Quackity stepped up to the microphone and made an announcement to the menial crowd of people gathered. Quackity's votes would be given to Schlatt. 

Schlatt was smirking in the way that he did when he had gotten a great victory but couldn't show excitement, insanity, whatever the emotion was called. Schlatt walked up to the podium after Quackity had beckoned him up and gave a new mocking taps into the microphone. He boasted about how that was easy, about how he couldn't imagine doing as much work as the oh-so  _ kind _ and  _ benevolent _ Wilbur Soot. The founder. Wilbur had half a mind to punch him in the face right then and there but he was being held back by Tommy of all people  _ -insubordinate, useless, angry, WHY, FURIOUS, WHY, WHY, WHY- _ and then they had to run and run as shots were being fired from the crowd and Wilbur and Tommy had to see the rest of the ceremony from the hill dozens of feet away and watch as Tubbo was crowned Secretary of State and watch as Tubbo set out to look for them and-

They reached a ravine by sundown. It was far enough away from the claimed land of the Dream SMP that they could live in peace, but still visit from time to time in order to bide their time, collect resources and allies (Wilbur knew that at least Niki would be on his side. It would be absurd if she wasn't) and eventually assassinate the President. Because if  _ he _ couldn't have L'manberg,  _ no one _ could. Wilbur flipped open his communicator and called in a favor- Technoblade was a well-respected anarchist in any server, and even though he mostly farmed potatoes he would be able to make himself useful here. He would be willing to fight and overthrow the government and he would be willing to leave when his purpose was done,  _ surely _ . Tommy collected their eldest brother and together they worked to make the ravine liveable. There weren't any small comforts in there, not really, just the discordant sarcasm that Techno provided and the grating laughter of Tommy. He spent a lot of his time away from them, building bridges and rails in order to keep anyone from dying and ending up back at spawn.

After a week Wilbur came out of the ravine they had affectionately named Pogtopia (by they, he really meant Tommy) for the first time. He hadn't felt the sun on his face in such a long time, Tommy had said. You're looking so pale, Will, really, Techno had murmured. Come, join them on the surface, they urged. Wilbur complied, if only to keep them from nagging him time and time again. He was blinded. Obviously. Why couldn't they have predicted that? His eyesight had been ruined, why were they so daft to see that he wouldn't be able to stay on the surface without having his eyes burnt out of his skull. Wilbur decided he much preferred the dark. He loved to work on mining for them all, gathering resources and metals and things they could use to take back what was rightfully  _ his _ . 

As much as he protested, Tommy and Techno dragged Wilbur out again and again, slowly getting his eyes used to the bright and blinding light of the surface. Tubbo had come to spy for them! Tubbo would be sure to make sure they were kept out of the eyes of Manberg  _ -they renamed it Manberg, what entitled brats what ABSOLUTE- _ Wilbur had nodded politely. He didn't trust Tubbo. Tubbo had promised to kill them with genuine tears in his eyes, there was no way he wasn't at least considering it. But Tommy trusted him, and so Tubbo stuck around. Tubbo did help with getting letters back and forth between the two- three?- nations, so Wilbur was sure he couldn't be that bad. Yet.

One time Tubbo came to visit them with some news. A festival, he had told them, a festival that everyone could stay in and relax in and have fun! Wilbur had zoned out and nodded along until Tubbo gave a time and a place, telling them that he was organizing the whole thing. After he had left, Wilbur turned to Tommy with a wild grin. What if, he proposed, they bombed the festival? Tommy told him that was absurd, that it would never work, and that he was halfway between delusional and mad, and that everything about the plan was sure to go wrong, Techno had given him a grin and was down for the ride. Well, at least he could trust Techno to do the most anarchic thing. Techno pulled items out of his ender chest and handed it to Wilbur- amazing armour and weapons, with enough enchantments to cleanly slice through anyone else's defenses. Wilbur had even gotten Dream on his side, making TnT for him (he never asked where Dream got the supplies from) and keeping the general public unaware. All that was left was to visit Tubbo in Manberg, dead in the night and with preparations to lay TnT down throughout the festival grounds.

The grounds looked good, Wilbur could give him that. He had done an excellent job organizing everything, there were stalls set up and chairs were in lovely little rows near a stage- the same stage where they had elected Schlatt as president. The same  _ damn stage-  _

Wilbur met Tubbo on the outskirts of the ice sliding rink. He told him of his plans to blow up the grounds and Tubbo was somewhat supportive, he was always one to blow something important up, but when Wilbur told him not to talk to Tommy anymore, Tubbo pulled away. Apparently Tommy had visited him, told him of how Wilbur wasn't thinking clearly. Wilbur laughed and pat Tubbo on the head. There was nothing to worry about, he reassured the boy. He was only doing what was necessary in this situation. Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows in concern, but he nodded and made up some dumb excuse to leave. Something about paperwork? Wilbur wasn't really listening, he had more important matters to attend to. They parted with glowing regards and a keyword that Tubbo would use to signal him to set the TnT alight. 

He had wired the explosives all up to a button on the side of a hill far enough away to keep him safe from the blast. It was risky, he knew, having a single fault of failure, but he was sure that no one would be able to find the button. After all, no one knew it was in that spot, and no one who would even have the slightest chance of knowing where the button was would have the guts to stop him from pressing it. Tommy and Tubbo were too weak and Techno just wanted to see something go horribly wrong for the greater population of the SMP.

He stole away and visited Niki through her back door. She was awake, surprisingly, Schlatt had ordered pastries for the next day and she was busy making them. With no help, as well, which was something Wilbur found annoying but he knew that Niki, for all her soft exterior, could handle it. He warned her not to go near the festival grounds, that something bad was going to happen, and she had fixed him with a steely gaze. These were her friends, she told him, and she would go to have fun with them and support them. Wilbur had been taken aback. He expected full loyalty from Niki, isn't that what she promised? He felt the ice in his core slowly rise up and Niki held him at arm's length with a concerned frown and he shrugged it off. It didn't matter, she was just another person who had betrayed him. 

Wilbur didn't care for a cookie on the way out. 

Wilbur knew he wasn't invited to the festival. He knew Techno was, as he was never banned from L'manberg in the first place, but it still stung when Tubbo told him the news. Schlatt seemed to be willing to throw away their entire history together for his pride, his presidency, it seemed, but Wilbur understood. He wouldn't have allowed Schlatt in his L'Manberg either, but it was hardly so personal. Wilbur just knew that Schlatt would try to ruin his country, the presidency that he was so  _ rightfully _ voted into, the happy life that he had  _ earned _ for himself, for his friends, his  _ family _ . 

He went to the festival anyways, watching from a distance with Tommy as everyone else gathered and played party games and made jokes and laughed. The tingling feeling in his gut  _ wasn't _ jealousy. He just wished Tubbo would give his speech soon, so that he would be able to light it all up, so that he would be able to  _ blow this place to fucking bits _ , but it seemed like the time would never come. When Schlatt finally,  _ finally _ called Tubbo out to the stage Wilbur let out an audible exhale of relief. 

Wilbur felt his veins rush with the flow of adrenaline, his hands shaking in anticipation for when he  _ finally  _ would be allowed to go back and press the button. He waited patiently through Tubbo’s speech, making sure he finished all the important bits before turning around and preparing to sprint out of the festival grounds, fingers itching to  _ finally  _ press the button and seal everyone’s fate, and-

He didn't say the line.  _ Tubbo didn't say the line. _ After everything that they had gone through together, _ he didn't say the line? _ Wilbur so desperately wanted to go up there and scream at him.  _ After everything? Really, Tubbo?  _

He felt something drop in his pocket.

He checked.

A freezing cold, swirling green, electric ender pearl. And a sheet of paper with it. He looked. It was from Dream. 

Wilbur grinned in mirthless relief and threw the ender pearl as hard and as far as he possibly could. 

He strode over to the button, double checking that everyone was still in range of the TnT he had set up. They were all milling about, gathering around Tubbo -the  _ traitor- _ to congratulate him on what would have been a great speech if it wasn't for the fact that he had  _ lied _ to his  _ face _ , how he  _ let _ Wilbur  _ down _ , how- 

He found the button. He threw all of his body weight onto it and made sure to duck into the little cave nearby. 

When all the noise was gone, Wilbur walked to where the gathering place used to be. Ashes rained from the night sky and if Wilbur squinted hard enough he could almost pretend it was a little spiral galaxy, all for him. He fell to his knees as he waded through the dusty rubble and looked to the heavens. Hot tears streamed down his face as he partook in his joyless victory. 

He looked around at the destruction he had caused. The valley they had made their home in was shattered, unnatural rock formations lined the area where lush hills used to be, the perma-frosted ice was so broken up that it had started to turn the ground into mud, and the stage was absolutely  _ decimated _ , with wood beams spotted around the  _ entire area.  _

Wilbur laughed a broken, joyless laugh as the smoke-filled air swirled and infested his lungs, uttering his final words to L'Manberg before he respawned in a bed somewhere far,  _ far _ away. 

_ "I'm so cold."  _

**Author's Note:**

> heyy if you like this sort of stuff [there is a cool song you should check out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhrOB0nFqA0), it's called disappear and it's about wilbur!! it's super cool :D


End file.
